cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Franzharia
Information Franzharia is made up of the islands of Mauritius, Reunion, and Ferme. It is located in the southern Indian Ocean east of Arctica (Madagascar). For the greater part of it's early existance, it has either been a Dictatorship, or Imperial Republic. Few records are available from pre-Nihongo, as the borders were closed, and the National Archives are off-limits to foreigners. Timeline *6/14/2008 8:36:53 PM - The first Republic of Franzharia is formed *Approx. 6/16/08 - 1RF joins the Confederation of Organized Nations *8/23/2008 12:17:50 AM - Nihongo declares war on Franzharia, resulting in a stunning overnight defeat of the young republic *8/23/2008 2:15:28 PM - Nihongo Invasion ends with Cease Fire, The First Republic declared dead, Anarchy ensues while a new gov't is established. *8/23/2008 04:43 PM - The Second Republic declares it's intention to seek international recognizance *8/24/08 11:53 PM - Abolishment of State-mandated Religious Practice of Sihkism, Constitution amended to allow for Freedom of Religion and Seperation of Church and State. *8/25/08 - Emperor Rukia IV cedes administrative power to the High Council and Senate, Prime Minister Ranather named Lord High Chancellor *8/25/08 - Assists Transvaal in it's war to liberate the Terrorist-controlled Arctica, after it's leader Vedran is deposed in a bloody coup. Franzharia is tasked with defending the sealanes between Transvaler-held Arctica South, and the Franzharian island of Reunion. ---- The Heron War On August 25th 2008, the legal government of Arctica was effectively destroyed by a radical wing of it's military, the Herons. A mysterious 'General X', later revealed to be Second-in-Command of the Herons Adam Lex, seized power, forming the 'Arctican Provisional Government'. Unbeknownst to just about everyone, Vedran, the deposed ruler of Arctica, had indeed survived. He had escaped to Rebel Army Territory, and through their channels denounced the APG. Along with RA, the governments of Kanteero, Uberstein Empire, Transvaal, and Franzharia, had all declared the APG illegal, through various statements, that were summarily denounced by the APG, but it was Vedran, revealing himself, that 'put the final nail in the coffin.' Transvaal later led a coalition, known as Operasie Vrynoordië, or Operation Free Arctica, including the Transvaler Seemag (Navy), the Franzharian Coast Guard, Anti-piracy Battalions, and deployment of its newly formed 'Madagascar Expeditionary Forces' led by Johan Deteeoven, the Kanteerian Navy and 60,000 soldier deployment, and a 50,000 RA soldier deployment. The current Coalition Military HQ is stationed at Tulear. ---- Government High Council *'Chancellor of State:' Ranather von Duscherer Rukia *'Emperor Figurehead:' Joslik Rukia IV *'Minister of State:' Gregori Ukev :*Sub-Minister of the Interior: Jan Tolong :*Sub Minister of the Exterior: Kanz Corpar *'Minister of Defense:' Fredrik Solmiz :*Secretary of the Coast Guard: Imlin Jano :*Secretary of the Legion: Togan Takahara Lesser Officers *Administrator of Education: Diedara Tudrel *Administrator of FINA: Redrov Kleskan :*FINA Lead Reporter: Snyder Gloganivik International Relations DIPLOMATIC MISSIONS NOTE: {Franzharian Emissary} - Emissary *Alexandrovosk: {Heinrik Fasckvik} - Kozlov *Colstream: {Erik Blake} - has not yet assigned an Ambassador *Republic of Mexico: {Radamov Sulukev} - Nunez *Republic of Turkey: {Gregory Nolmvitz} - Davoli *Tibet: {Garridan Tylger} - Tseng Ch'an *Transvaal: {Richard von Selkirk} - Smit Jonkers ---- STATE DECLARATIONS OF SUPPORT * Sahrani - War of the Black Hand * Tibet - General Peaceful Terms * Uberstein Empire - National Lockdown * Colstream - National Day of Prayer/Mourning * Transvaal - Operasie Vrynoordië (Operation Free-Arctica) Category:Nations of Africa